Sasuke Meets the Pharmacist's Wife
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Sasuke needs a condom from a pharmacy and happens to bump into a very sexy MILF. ONE-SHOT!


**RETURN OF MY SASUKE STORIES!**

Sasuke Uchiha had some preparations to make for his band's weekend gig at Indiana University. He needed to do some work on his bass amp - he suspected one of the tubes needed to be replaced - and he also had to pick up some necessities for a post-gig date he had arranged with one of the college girls. He was a 18 year old high school senior with a full ride to IU in the fall and plan to major in East Asian and Central Eurasian Studies. As a second generation Japanese-American, he felt it was appropriate to learn about his culture. Also he was quite the playboy sleeping with a minimum of three girls per week. He was also well known throughout Southern Indiana for his large endowment.

The lovely sophomore he was seeing that weekend wasn't on the pill. So Sasuke would need to bring along some condoms, just in case they ended up in bed together. Which he was sure they would - she'd made that very clear.

However, finding stores that sold rubbers big enough to fit Sasuke's thirteen-inch cock wasn't always an easy proposition. He only had one left in the package of XL's he'd purchased a while ago, but he'd bought the last XL box from the pharmacy close to his home, and they were still out of stock.

So, on his way home from school that particular Thursday, Sasuke swung by another pharmacy in downtown Bloomington to check their supply. When he entered the shop, he smiled and nodded to the woman at the counter.

He'd noticed her when he'd been in a couple times before, and was glad she was there again. The nametag on her white clinical smock said "Idina Garcia," and since the shop was named "Garcia's Pharmacy," he presumed she was married to the pharmacist, Octavio Garcia, who was always busy filling prescriptions at his perch in the back. He was one of Indiana's best pharmacists and as a Colombian American he always made sure to support Latino owned businesses and Latino doctors.

Sasuke walked over to the condom shelf that was discretely placed towards the back of the shop. After searching around a bit, he was glad to find two boxes of Trojan XL's stuck behind the other condom boxes intended for guys unburdened with Sasuke's particular physical anomaly. Grabbing his big fella rubbers, he walked towards the counter.

Idina Garcia looked up and smiled when Sasuke approached. She was in her early 40's, caramel skin, wore glasses, and had her dark hair pulled up in a classic librarian-style bun. She was of taller than average height and had a very pretty face.

But it was her very full bosom that had wowed Sasuke during his first visit to the shop. Idina Garcia, the pharmacist's wife, was absolutely stacked! Even wearing her clinical smock, Sasuke could tell that she had a marvelous pair of tits, and they had to be E, or maybe even F cup hooters.

Placing the Trojan boxes on the checkout counter, Sasuke gave Mrs. Garcia a friendly smile, and when she looked away to ring up his purchase, he glanced down her smock, hoping for a glimpse of cleavage.

Then, looking at Sasuke, Mrs. Garcia smiled and asked, "So, will that be all?"

And though Sasuke wasn't typically a come-on kind of guy, he nonetheless responded to the bosomy woman's innocent question with, "Oh, I think that's plenty, don't you?"

And to his relief, she paused for only a moment before replying with a sly smile, "Well, if these are for you, you have a very lucky girlfriend."

Pleased at her response, Sasuke said, "Yes, they are for me. And I'm really glad you carry the extra large Trojans. They aren't easy to find."

"I bet," Idina replied, after shooting a quick glance to ensure her husband was out of earshot, "We sure don't sell many of that size."

"Well, when you get some more in stock, I'll be glad to buy them," Sasuke continued, glad to extend their conversation.

"I tell you what," she said. Then, leaning slightly forward in a conspiratorial manner, she went on, "I'm doing an inventory of the back storage area this evening, and I bet we've got a couple more boxes of these XL's stashed back there somewhere. So, if you want to stop by after we close, say, at about 7:00, I should have them ready for you."

"Thanks, that sounds great!" Sasuke said, surprised by her offer, but confident the look she was now giving him was more than just the expression of a helpful shopkeeper.

"My husband has his bowling league tonight, and it'll just be me in here," she offered suggestively, "So knock on the door when you come by and I'll let you in."

Leaving the pharmacy, Sasuke climbed into his van and looked back inside the shop. He could see Idina standing at the counter. And when she moved, he got a good look at her from the side and felt his cock stir as he gazed at the profiled outline of her huge tits. Rerunning their conversation through his head, Sasuke was confident that before the night was over he'd be getting an even better look at Mrs. Garcia's wondrous rack.

That evening, after fixing his amplifier and having a quick dinner with his parents, Sasuke drove back downtown and parked a couple of blocks away from Garcia's Pharmacy, not wanting to arouse any suspicions.

When he knocked on the locked pharmacy door, he watched through the window as Mrs. Garcia came out of the back room to let him in. As she approached the door, Sasuke saw that she had removed her clinical smock and was now just wearing a simple print dress, providing a much better view of her huge breasts. And she had also taken off her glasses and let her hair down, so that now her dark wavy locks fell onto her shoulders, ridding her of the dowdy librarian look.

Perhaps feeling uncertain by what she had arranged, Idina was a little flustered at first when Sasuke entered and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I really appreciate your taking the time to help me."

Soon put at ease by Sasuke's easy manner, she instructed him to call her "Idina" as she walked him over to the checkout counter and picked up the two boxes of Trojan XL's she'd found in the storeroom.

"And when you need more, just let me know and I'll put in an order with our distributor," she said, placing the boxes into a bag for him.

"Great, thank you very much!" Sasuke responded. "So, what do I owe you for these?"

"Oh, nothing," Idina replied, and then she paused before adding, "However, I was thinking maybe we could work out a trade."

Curious where this was headed, Sasuke said, "A trade? Okay, what would you like in return?"

Giving him a shy sexy smile, Idina said softly, "Well, do you want to come in the back room for a bit and we can, uh, talk about it?"

"Sure," Sasuke said agreeably, and then followed as she led him towards the adjoining room, admiring her full shapely ass as she walked.

The dimly lit and windowless room was lined with shelves storing medicines and other pharmacy supplies. It also had a desk at one end with a lamp that was providing the only light source.

Once inside, Idina turned to Sasuke and gave him her same shy sexy smile as before and started to make some small talk. Cutting her off mid-sentence, Sasuke made the first move as he stepped towards her and put his hand on her hair where it touched her shoulder, "You have really beautiful hair, Idina. And it looks so nice when you let it down like this."

"Why, thank you, Sasuke," she said as she leaned her head over and rested her cheek against his palm.

Taking his cue, Sasuke moved in closer and put both hands on her face as he began to kiss her. And that was all that was needed to unleash the randy Hispanic vixen that dwelt inside Idina. Because, after that introductory kiss, she pulled back for just a moment and looked hungrily into Sasuke's eyes, and then she put her mouth over his and shoved her tongue down his throat. Idina was then all over him, ravenously kissing and caressing him and rubbing her huge breasts against his chest.

Thrilled that things were moving along so quickly, Sasuke grabbed Idina and pulled her into him even closer. And as they smashed their bodies together, he reached down and lifted up the bottom of her dress until his hands were squeezing and caressing her fleshy panty-covered ass.

Eager to get at the XL sized cock that had inspired her to invite Sasuke back to the shop, Idina reached down and unsnapped his pants. And after yanking down his zipper, she shoved a hand inside his briefs and grabbed Sasuke's throbbing organ that had been straining for release.

Now, feeling for the first time the length and girth of a truly XL cock, Idina was awed by the massive size of such a member. Her husband was a very ordinary sized man in this department (and equally ordinary in so many other ways) that she hadn't known what to expect.

But now that she was stroking Sasuke's huge organ, she began to realize what she had been longing for, and why her horny curiosity had compelled her to invite him over this evening. That had been a risky and out-of-character move for Idina to make. But the monster cock she now held in her hands convinced her it wasn't a mistake.

When Idina first started dating her husband Octavio during college at the University of Michigan, he was infatuated with her huge tits and couldn't get enough of them. He wanted to kiss and suck on them at every opportunity, and he loved for her to go about topless when they were together at home. And when they'd go out at night, he'd ask her to wear low cut tops that showed off her impressive rack.

And on those nights, guys would invariably check her out and ogle her chest, and then Octavio would proudly move in so it was clear she was with him. And this kind of attention from other men to his wife's body usually made Octavio so horny that he'd start groping and kissing her in the car at the end of the evening, and then hurry home so they could fuck.

Idina knew she was still very attractive to other men, and though she didn't wear low cut tops as often, guys still ogled her big chest and came on to her when Octavio wasn't around, or sometimes even if he was.

But over the ensuing twenty years, Octavio's interest had waned. They would still make love every week or two, and he would give her big succulent boobs some attention then, but that was about it. So, when this young and very well-hung guy came on to her in the shop today, she reacted in a way that had both surprised and excited her.

Idina and Sasuke were still standing and kissing with their bodies crushed together, so she hadn't yet set eyes on his huge python. But she continued stroking it while he began to undo the buttons on the front of her dress, anxious in his own right to get at her huge tits. Sasuke had about half of the dress buttons undone when Idina's curiosity got the best of her.

Dropping to her knees, Idina pulled down Sasuke's pants and briefs, releasing his thick beast from its last constraints. And when she saw it for that first time, she gasped,

"Oh, Sasuke!" and then, after a few moments of eye popping visual inspection, she licked and kissed the veiny shaft of his cock before putting her lips over its big head, letting it stretch out her mouth as she worked to maneuver herself around his amazing love muscle. "To be honest, I thought you Japanese guys were small but I know that's a load of bullshit!" she said.

Postponing his own introduction to Idina's enticing bosom for the time being, Sasuke put his hands on her head and held it tightly as he shoved his cock deeper into her mouth. He didn't drive it in so far as to gag her, but far enough that she got a good understanding for what oral sex meant with a guy packing a thick thirteen-inch tool.

But after Idina had spent several minutes navigating Sasuke's beast, and getting her mouth acclimated to its massive length and girth, she stood up and resumed hungrily kissing him as she finished undoing her dress, anxious to now let Sasuke have his way with her own sizeable assets, luscious and starved as they were for a real lover's attention.

When her dress was undone far enough that she could slip it down, Idina pulled it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor while she and Sasuke continued kissing. But not wanting to miss the big reveal, Sasuke pulled back and looked down at Idina's voluptuous figure, now more fully on display for his viewing pleasure.

When Idina had dressed that morning, not considering for a moment that she was going to be meeting a new lover, she didn't bother to put on any of her sexier bra and panty outfits, though she did still have a few. Instead, she put on a conservative white bra with matching panties

Her bra size was a full 38F, and even contained in a big underwire affair whose main purpose was coverage and support, her big tits completely filled the bra's ample cups. And to her chagrin, given the current circumstances, the matching panties were of the "granny panty" variety - a high waistline brief with a great deal left to the imagination.

Idina had put on a just few pounds over the years, which aside from further fleshing out her already sizeable tits, had mostly settled into her waist and ass. But she was still a voluptuous and fetching woman, and "juicy" was the term that sprang into Sasuke's mind as he surveyed her sumptuous goods.

Seeing her in these conservative undies made Sasuke's cock throb and grow in Idina's caressing hand. Then, instead of just ravaging her with his eyes, Sasuke shoved his face into her huge cleavage and began moaning and caressing her fleshy bosom boats as he joyously kissed and nuzzled them from stem to stern

Sasuke Uchiha was a die-hard tit lover. And from what he was seeing of Idina's arsenal, there was definitely a place for her on his favorites' list, because these were absolute torpedoes! He also marveled at the engineering that went into making a bra capable of supporting such wonders. And when he reached behind to undo the bra's back clasps, he found he had to contend with almost double the usual number of hooks.

Realizing that Sasuke had never attacked such an ironclad brassiere before, Idina chuckled and gave him a hand.

Soon her bra was undone and Sasuke was uncasing her tits from their F cup enclosures, easing them out slowly and carefully as he cradled them in his hands, like a new dad holding his twin babies for the first time.

Now in his grip, Sasuke continued kissing her fleshy marvels as he examined them more closely. Her areolas were dark and huge - as big as saucers - and her nipples were wide and flat and begged to be sucked. Availing himself, Sasuke ran his tongue around her tits' topical features, making Idina shudder and moan as he did.

Sasuke's pants were at his ankles and Idina had undone his shirt, so they were both facing each other bare chested. And after Idina glanced over at the clock and realized they didn't have a lot of time before she needed to get home, she pulled down her panties, revealing a big muff of dark fur, "I want you to fuck me now, Sasuke!" she whispered, "Please, lover, fuck me!"

Sasuke had already checked out the room and knew that aside from the cold tile floor there was no place for them to lie down. But he was glad to fuck Idina any way or where she'd like. So, moving her back a few feet so her back was planted against the wall, Sasuke reached between her legs and slipped his hand into her crotch, deftly maneuvering it into her already wet pussy.

As Sasuke's hand worked into Idina's twat, he quickly discovered that her tits weren't the only oversized part of her body. Her pussy was huge! The two fingers he had slid into her felt lost in such a crevasse, and it wasn't until he had all four fingers and his thumb inside her that his hand started to fill up her vaginal chasm. Far and away, Idina's pussy was the biggest one he'd ever encountered.

Idina was well aware she had a big vagina, and that it made her husband's ordinary cock seem smaller, which was too bad. But she also knew that her big twat compelled her attraction to men with big cocks, and she was hungry for the feeling of being filled up when she had sex.

The two previous affairs she'd had since marrying Octavio were both with guys who had big cocks. And she had loved the way they took over her pussy when they fucked. And she was certain Sasuke was going to do that for her in spades.

By now, Sasuke had worked his hand around inside Idina's big twat, and fingered her equally big clit, which was making her squirm and moan. So, Idina was completely ready to fuck, and spreading her legs apart, she grabbed Sasuke's cock and shoved his thick meat into her gaping cavern.

It definitely wasn't the tight fit that Sasuke was used to with his other lovers, and he relished the unusual and almost spacious feeling of his cock inside Idina's twat. Likewise, Idina was thrilled to have her pussy getting plundered by a cock that filled her up - which Sasuke's did amazingly well.

Getting into the rhythm of each others' bodies, the lovers began to hungrily kiss again while they slapped themselves together as Sasuke's huge cock drove in and out of Idina's vast cunt, causing her to grunt and groan with each thrust of his stallion.

"Uh, uh, uh, oh, yeah! Sasuke, yeah, that's right!" Idina groaned as she thrilled to the feel of this young man's monster meat driving inside her.

And proving himself a resourceful lover, Sasuke was hitting Idina's protruding clit with his cock's big mushroom head each time he drove it into her. And as he continued this technique, Idina's groans grew deeper and wilder and her hands scrambled to get a grip on her big tits so she could squeeze their tender nipples while Sasuke banged the bejeezus out of her.

"Oh, yes! Fuck yes! Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes!" Idina moaned as her gamboling tits flopped and slapped against Sasuke's muscular chest

Sasuke had not gone to into his precocious Zen mental state - a technique he was learning to quiet his mind during sex, allowing him to avoid having an orgasm until he and his partner were both ready. Instead, he alerted Idina that his spunkfest was imminent, and that she should join the party.

"Cum for me, Idina! Cum for me, baby!" Sasuke whispered as he furiously pushed her back against the wall with each of his fuck thrusts.

Fortunately, Idina was just as ready as Sasuke was, and when she felt his hips drive forward in an extraordinary push, and heard him groan, she let loose with her own screaming cunt rocker, "Ooooooh, yes, Sasuke! God, yes!" she wailed as she came.

And when Sasuke ejaculated his massive torrents of seed, her yawning cunt was able to catch and contain the majority of his creamy offering. Such that when he looked down, expecting to see large splays of his spew streaming out of Idina's cunt and onto the floor, instead he only saw a slight drizzle.

"Wow...that was amazing!" Sasuke whispered to her as his orgasm waned. "And, I gotta' tell you, Idina, your cunt is just as amazing as your breasts! I've never been with a woman whose pussy could take me like that!"

Breathing deeply, Idina looked down to see what he meant, "Wow, yes! Your cock is the first one that's ever filled me up. And this is definitely the biggest load I've ever had inside me," she laughed, "I can almost taste it!"

But looking at Idina's massive boobs as they rose and fell while she caught her breath, Sasuke couldn't resist planting his face back into them while he massaged their heavenly righteousness, certain there was no place in the world he'd rather be.

However, as much as Idina loved being there with Sasuke, she also knew she needed to get home soon. So, after reluctantly informing him that their evening's tryst needed end, she went off to the nearby restroom and returned with a towel and washcloth and proceeded to clean them up.

Yet, try as they might, the lovers were unable to keep their hands off of each other during this clean up process. And their continued groping and kissing meant, when they were finally dressed and the remnants of their furious lovemaking were wiped away, Idina had to rush them out the door so she could hurry home. But with some last furtive kisses before they stepped out into the chilly November night, they had made plans to meet again the following Thursday to continue their affair.

 **THE END**


End file.
